A semiconductor device test socket including probes such as pogo pins or spring pins has been widely used for the testing of highly integrated semiconductor device. The test socket connects a semiconductor device electrically to a high-frequency power source.
FIG. 1 illustrates a known test socket including pogo pins to test a device under test (DUT), FIG. 2 shows an electrical connection between contact terminals of the DUT and the pogo pins illustrated in FIG. 1, and FIG. 3 is an enlarged view of an area R1 shown in FIG. 2.
As shown in FIG. 1, a DUT 20 has contact terminals 21 formed on one of its surfaces to receive an electrical signal. A test socket 10 includes pogo pins 11, a conductive guide unit 15 for guiding the pogo pins 11, and a test socket housing 18.
Referring to FIG. 2, when the DUT 20 is brought into an electrical connection with the pogo pins 11, a high-frequency electrical signal is transmitted from a high-frequency transmission cable 50 to the DUT 20 through the pogo pins 11 and then the DUT 20 is tested.
In general, the pogo pins 11 are separated from each other by a few micrometers. Owing to their close proximity, free electrons emitted to the air from each of the pogo pins 11 may cause signal interferences to its adjacent pogo pins 11, as illustrated in FIG. 3. The signal interferences between the pogo pins 11 may diminish the reliability of test results of the DUT 20. Accordingly, there has existed a need for a test socket which is capable of preventing a signal interference between adjacent pogo pins 11 and thereby increasing the reliability of test results of the DUT 20.